My Gordian Knot
by megs was here
Summary: When a mysterious southern belle moves to La Push, what do you think happens? Alpha Jacob Black imprints on her, and she has a connection with a certain Cullen. As Katherine's secrets begin to unravel, will Jacob be able to stand by her? JacobxOC T 4 lang
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **Welcome, all to my new fic. I would like to start out by saying that I am going to TRY to update every two weeks, I already have a few chapters written, and I just could resist, I had to post. For my other fic, I hope to have another chapter up with week.**

** ~I do not own The Twilight saga. I do, however, own: Katherine, Analeigh, Vera, Aston, Abby, Zachary, Ziva, Liam, Courtney, Sydney, Derrick, Toby, and any other characters that might pop up sooner or later.~**

** Just FYI, it starts out in Jacob's point of view**

I had never really thought anything was beautiful. "Oh, she's easy on the eyes," or "The ocean was pretty today," or even "Yeah, that's attractive." but I reserved beautiful.

People noticed this, too.

"That is truly beautiful. Why do you call it just pretty?" Rachel, my older sister, asked me one day, motioning to the sunset from the La Push cliffs.

"'Cause, I know I'll see the most breathtaking girl one day, and she will be the most beautiful thing to me, and nothing will compare to her. I'm just reserving that word for her." I shrugged and blushed.

"Hopeless romantic," she muttered under her breath, but I caught it with my super-sensitive-ninja-werewolf hearing.

Parking lots. A lot of stuff happens in them; whether it's good or bad, it's not unusual to see someone you know in one of the few parking lots of La Push. But it is unusual to see someone you don't know.

I was just hanging out with Quil, Embry, and Embry's imprint, Abby. We were wolves, and we all stuck together. As we leaned up against my rabbit that I had rebuilt

"Let's go Ana." a tall blond girl said to what I would assume to be her little sister. The small girl automatically grabbed the tall girl's shoulders and jumped up on her back while the tall one pushed a cart towards an orange Jeep.

They talked as the older girl loaded things into the back of the Jeep.

"That stupid bitch has me doing all her shopping. It's her fault we had to move here in the first place." the older girl sneered. She was in a nice pair of straight leg jeans, a flannel shirt unbuttoned with the sleeves pushed up, and cowboy boots. Her hair was tied up on the top of her head, a few golden locks spilling out of the entrapment.

"I know, I hate her too, I miss grandma and grandpa so much! I don't know anyone here. They are all going to think I'm some freak." my heart broke at the smaller girl's words. She was dressed similarly, but instead had a giant hoodie on.

"How do you think they will look at me, Ana? The lady in there was staring at my scars," she said, and I finally noticed the one imperfection. She had horrible burn scars all over her body "but, I'm not ashamed of them."

"As I am not ashamed." the smaller girl held her head up higher. The older girl was going to respond when she jumped, and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"She says to come pick her up at Emily Uley's house. She said ask someone for directions." the girl sighed. She slammed the trunk, grabbed the girl's hand, and moved the cart back to the front of the store. She looked around and spotted us, and I smiled at her.

"Hi, sorry to bother y'all, but can you give me directions to Emily Uley's house?" she twanged in her thick southern accent that I just noticed. From the front you could tell she would fit in with Emily. The scars the blotted her face were harsh, just like Emily's. She wore light makeup, and the most amazing smile I have ever seen.

"You aren't from around here." I smiled at her, changing the subject.

"No, we're not. We just moved up here with my father and his fiancé, from Louisiana. This is my little sister, Analeigh, and I'm Katherine." she grinned back.

"Can, can I see you?" the younger girl asked Quil.

"See me?" he asked, moving towards her.

"Ana here has been blind for six and a half years. She wants to know if she can touch your face." Katherine explained. Quil nodded and crouched down in front of Analeigh and moved her hand to his face. She gasped and moved her hands slowly over his features, across his face and down to his neck.

"Thank you. You are very beautiful." she said as she retraced his face. Katherine smiled down at her lovingly.

"May I ask why you moved up here?" Abby asked; I was shocked. Abby was a very shy girl.

"My father's fiancé, Vera, just had to move us up here for her wedding after they got out of the Air Force. We, of course, were against it." she motioned between her and her sister.

We looked down on Quil and Analeigh, and I could tell they had imprinted. Though, Katherine wouldn't look me directly in the eyes.

"So you need to find Emily?" I asked.

"Yes, you see, Vera has sent us out to do the shopping and requests that we meet this Emily. She is apparently her cousin." she drawled.

"Well, I must forewarn you, Emily also has some scars." Embry said, and Katherine automatically hardened her gaze on Embry.

"And you think we would have a problem with scars?" she asked darkly.

"No, sorry, I just wanted to prepare you." he held his hands up in defeat.

"Its fine, can we get going? Vera is very impatient." her gaze softened.

"Yeah, you can just follow behind us. We were actually on our way over there." I told her. She lifted Analeigh easily up into her arms and Abby and Embry jumped in the back, Quil getting in the passenger side, and I started up my faithful rabbit.

As she turned on her jeep, music played. It was actually kinda loud. As Analeigh recognized the song, she groaned.

"This song again?" she asked.

"Of course! It's amazing!" she argued.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Because, listen to the words. They flow with the music so smoothly. 'I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn.'" she sang softly.

"Whatever." Analeigh said as she reached up to change the song.

Soon we reached Emily's, and after we got out I went to go open the door for Katherine. She smiled at me and took my outstretched hand. I looked over and noticed Quil lifting Analeigh down.

As we walked in, Emily, and a women I would assume as Vera, stood up. Vera quickly introduced the two girls to Emily.

Emily and Katherine eyed each other's scars.

"Bear attack." Emily said.

"Barn fire." Katherine twanged.

"Kat saved every animal; all 100 cows and Lilly and all her kittens." Analeigh said and we were all shocked.

"Wow." Sam said from behind Emily, and reached out to shake her hand.

"It was nothing, really." she smiled. A true hero. She would make an amazing protector. She _was_ amazing. Now, only if I could look into those pretty little eyes of hers and imprint. OK, I might not imprint, and I couldn't get my hopes up, but... something about this girl...

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Analeigh asking a question to her sister.

"J'ai besoin d'utiliser la salle de bains... " **("I need to use the bathroom...")** she said in what I think is French.

Her sister replied, "Bien sûr" **("Of course")** with a small laugh.

"Emily, can we use your bathroom?" she asked with a smile and nodded towards Analeigh.

"Of course, it's down the hall, first door to your right." she smiled to them, and Kat slung Analeigh over her shoulder easily. She must be strong from working on a farm.

"They do that a lot." Vera said after we all looked at her questionably. "They talk to each other in French or sometimes in Italian. They are trying to learn Hindi, I think, too." She shrugged and took a sip of her drink.

"Did you imprint?" Jared nudged and whispered to me.

"Not yet, but I have a feeling I will." I told him. Vera and Emily started another conversation about wedding colors, and Kat and Analeigh came out of the bathroom moments later.

"Maybe we should go sit in the living room. They will be at it for a while, knowing Emily." Jared said, shot me a look, and then motioned for Kat to lead Analeigh into the living room.

"The room is medium sized, with lots of couches and a big video game area. I can see a basketball goal outside," she smiled "we need to get one for our house."

They sat down in the middle of one couch, and Quil sat next to Analeigh, and I sat down next to Katherine and slung my arm on the back of the couch.

"So, what's it like working on farm?" Sam asked Analeigh and Katherine.

"Well, of course its hard work, but I enjoy it. It is mostly a dairy farm, but we also grown corn and hay for the animals, so we have the harvesting season. We all skip school in the fall because we're needed to help harvest. In the mornings, Analeigh would set the goats up on the milkers, while I would go get the eggs from the chickens, and feed them, and then take the eggs back to the house." Katherine explained, and then let Analeigh talk.

"And after she gives them to Grandma, I would usually be done, then she would help me feed the goats-" she was cut off by Kat.

"Those evil goats. I swear, the chickens were nicer, and I was taking their babies!" we all laughed at this.

"Oh, whatever, they loved me!" she paused. "Then, we would head to the first barn, which was wear we kept the calves. We would set up all the bottles and make sure they were all eating, and then go to the second barn."

"The second barn was the one that caught on fire. We would set the cows up on the milkers while we set out all the food, then once we were done we would do the same with the third barn, while the others would work on the fourth, fifth, and sixth barns, and the stable." Kat said.

"And then we would go and eat breakfast with the family, then go get ready for school." Analeigh finished.

"You did all of that before school?" Leah asked.

"Well, of course!" Katherine twanged.

"What time did you get up?" Leah asked.

"Before dawn. I still do. I can't sleep any later after all the years..." she said, and it looked like she was thinking.

"So, are you going to the high school, and are you going to the middle school on the res, Analeigh?" Seth asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm starting at the high school tomorrow. And I've found Analeigh a blind teacher. We're going over there tomorrow to kind of show Analeigh the house." School had started last week, and it was now Thursday. I couldn't wait for her to come to school, so I could claim her as my own. *insert mental evil chuckle*

"What's my teacher's name again? It's a French name, isn't it?" Analeigh asked.

"Yes, it is, it's..." she pulled out her phone and looked at something. "Esme Cullen."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hello all, this is the third chapter, and since I have a few chapters written, the third should be put up tomorrow.

Chapter 2

"_Yes, it is, it's..." she pulled out her phone and looked at something. "Esme Cullen."_

Esme Cullen? As in vampire mommy?

"She teaches the blind?" Sam asked, taking the words out of my mouth.

"Yes she does, along with her daughter, Rosalie, but I thought Esme would be more experienced." We didn't want the psycho blond teaching an imprint. At least we knew she wouldn't be at risk with the mother.

"Oh, the Cullen's are very nice. Analeigh will be in great hands." Seth reassured her, because she started to look a little wary.

"Where are the girls?" a male voice asked from the other room as soon as he walked in the kitchen. Analeigh jumped up, hearing the voice, and pulled Katherine up from the couch.

"Come on! Daddy's here!" she pushed her sister towards the door, so that she could lead her into the kitchen.

"There's my baby girl!" the man's voice boomed as he picked Analeigh up.

"Colonel." Katherine nodded to her father. We all filed into the kitchen.

"Baby, this is my cousin Emily, and her husband Sam." Vera introduced them.

"Sorry, I would like to stay and chat, but I need to get Jacob here to the council meeting." Sam said after he shook the man's hand.

"You all are on the council?" Vera asked.

"Yes, Jacob is the chief." Sam told her.

Katherine's eyes fell on me, looking me up and down. She suddenly jumped and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She read the text message that she got and smiled. She rapidly replied. MAN! She was fast. She looked down and noticed something.

She sat her phone softly down on the table and knelt down to tuck her pants leg back into her boot.

When she got back up, her dad shot a look at the clock on the microwave.

"I think you girls need to be heading home, its four o'clock." her dad pointed to the green numbers.

"Liam." Analeigh said.

"Yes. Let's go." she pulled her sister from the man's arms. "Thank you for the hospitality, Emily, I hope to see you again soon." she smiled at Emily, and she gave both of them a hug. Katherine nodded to us and walked out. I slipped her phone into my pocket and walked out after her.

"Hey, Kat!" I yelled after her.

"Yes, Jacob?" she asked.

"Um, tomorrow night, I was wondering if you would like to come to this bonfire we're having. I'm sure Quil would want Analeigh to come, too." I said.

"Sure, we would love too." she smiled and lifted Analeigh into the jeep. She got in and quickly pulled out of the driveway.

As she sped away, the guys came outside.

"Why didn't you give her her phone?" Sam asked because I had taken the phone out and was tossing it from hand to hand.

"Because, this way I can go over to her house and hand-deliver it as soon as she realizes it's missing." I smiled and we headed off to the council meeting.

KPOV

When we got to our new home, the first thing I did was take Ana to the couch. I sat her down and went to get Liam. Liam was our new kitty, one of Lilly's (the cat I saved in the fire) daughter's kittens. He was very tiny, since he was born early. I didn't want to leave him on the farm since there was so much to do and I wasn't sure if grandma would have time to take care of him.

Once I did that, I got Liam out of his crate and handed him to Ana as I went to go make his bottle. After I handed the bottle to Ana, she got to feeding him and the house phone rang after about ten minutes.

"Why didn't you answer your phone? I've tried to call you twice!" Vera's angry voice greeted me.

"Well, hello to you too! And I don't know where my phone is, I must've set it down in the kitchen or the car. Is there a reason you need me?" I asked.

"Yes, we are going out to dinner tonight, and I need you and Analeigh to start getting ready." She said in her superior voice.

"Ok, we'll get showers as soon as we are done with Liam." I could hear her sigh, and then pass the phone to my father.

"Hey, honey, I still haven't gotten y'alls bathroom fixed, so you all will have to use ours." He said.

"Ok, we'll be getting ready when you get home." I said and we quickly said goodbye, hanging up at the same time like we always do. I had been talking to my father on the phone for years while he was on duty.

"C'mon, Ana, let's go run you a bath." I put Liam back into his crate and picked her up. "I'll be so glad when we can get everything moved in and you get used to the house." She giggled at this.

When we got to the bathroom, I sat her down on the toilet and moved to the giant tub. As I started to run water, I undressed her. Once it was full enough, I plopped her in and showed her where the shampoo and soap was.

I went into the dining room, where all of our boxes were, seeing as how I couldn't set them in our room, 'cause Ana might trip over them, and got out her cute black leggings, a short denim skirt (my little sister had to look good), a solid black cami, and some panties and a bra. I just got myself a matching bra and underwear set that were white and lacy.

Buy the time I got back, she was rinsing out her hair. I jumped up on the counter after I laid our stuff on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Ana asked.

"I'm shaving my legs. You know how I hate to shave in the shower. I call that tub for tomorrow!" I said. I took off my jeans, but kept my underwear on. We already had all of our hygiene stuff in here already, so I grabbed my razor and my shaving cream.

"Oh, does someone think she's gonna get lucky?" Ana asked.

"No, but with all these hot guys around, who knows?" I giggled, and she joined in.

"Whatever! So, which one do you like the best?" she asked me shamelessly. We gossiped all the time.

"Oh, Jacob, most definitely." I said.

"Going after the leader. That's my Katherine!" Ana cheered and smiled as I started up the shower water.

"Hush up, little blind girl." I teased her.

"You started it, seer." She replied.

I laughed as I pushed my hair under the water. I used my favorite vanilla shampoo, and my hair felt smooth. I quickly washed with matching vanilla body wash. One thing I learned sharing a house with the family back home that is if you want any hot water, you shower quickly before someone flushes the toilet on you.

I heard voices as I turned off the water.

"I guess they are home." I said to Ana as I dried off my body.

"Yeah, but someone else is with them." She said.

I pulled on my panties and clipped on the bra, and flipped my hair up in a small towel. "I'm gonna go see who it is. You finish up. I'll be back in two shakes of a leg, baby." I told her as I walked out of the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

I didn't mind walking out like this; it was just like I was in a swim suit. Besides, everyone in the family has seen me like this, so I definitely wasn't shy, even though my entire body was covered in the scars. I actually kind of liked them.

As I walked in the kitchen, everyone went quiet.

"Hey." I smiled as I noticed that the strangers were Jacob and Quil. "What's up?" I asked them as I walked further into the room.

"Katherine, why don't you have any clothes on?" Vera sneered.

"Well, all my clothes are in the dining room. I haven't had the time to move in yet. You should just be thankful I grabbed this earlier or I would be in just a towel." I told her, causing my dad to laugh.

"Aston! This is no laughing matter!" Vera snapped at my father.

"Sorry." He replied. "How can we help you boys?" my father turned to Quil and Jacob.

"Oh, we just came to return Kat's phone. She left it at Emily's." Jacob smiled and handed me the phone.

"Yeah, I thought I had left Snuggles somewhere." I said.

"Snuggles?" Jacob asked.

"My phone's name." I said as I looked at my phone. "Five missed calls, four new text messages, one new voicemail." I said to myself, but turned to Vera. "I thought you said you only called me twice."

"I did." She answered, and I looked at the phone.

"Oh, they are from Zachary. I told him to remind me to feed Liam." I laughed.

"Are you all done with the bathroom yet, I need it to get ready." Vera snapped.

"Yeah, let me go get Ana out of the bath." I said as my father asked the boys a question.

"It's Jacob and Quil." I told her as I helped her step out of the bathtub.

"What are they doing here?" she asked.

"They brought me Snuggles. Apparently I left him at Emily's house." I told her as I helped her get dressed. I took my hair out of the towel, and wrapped hers up in the same towel. We walked out into the kitchen, and Quil's face lit up when he saw Ana.

I passed them and walked into the dining room. I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans from one of my boxes. I quickly pulled them on and walked back into the kitchen.

"Where are we going to dinner at?" I asked my dad. "I need to know what to wear."

"Oh, it's this Italian restraint in Port Angeles. So I would say semi-formal." He answered as he opened a cabinet but then realized it was empty.

"When are the movers supposed to come?" I whined.

"I don't know, I think Vera forgot to call them." Dad said. I sighed.

"You know, the boys and I can help you all move in. We have more muscle than the movers in Forks." Jacob offered.

"That would be great! I need to get Ana used to our room. Oh, dad, I'm going over to the Cullen's Saturday to introduce everyone to Analeigh and to get her used to the rooms she'll be in." I told him. "You boys can come over sunday morning, if that works for you all, and I'll make everyone breakfast." I suggested to Jacob.

"I'm sure that will work out fine." Jacob smiled at me.

"I'm going to go get ready, you girls finish up getting ready." my father said as he left.

I nodded and walked into the dining room, pulling Ana along with me. I went to a box and pulled out a top for Ana, and then to another to find myself a top.

JPOV (Jacob's)

After that stupid tribal meeting, I ran in wolf form to Katherine's house with Quil; I think he only agreed to come along to catch a glimpse of Analeigh again. I guess I couldn't blame him.

When I asked the elders about the connection I felt with Kat, they said it was probably all the power I had as an alpha, not to mention I had the gene on both sides, but that my body automatically responded to her. They told me not to get my hopes up, but that I would most likely imprint on Kat.

This made me smile.

I grinned a very wolfy grin when I was outside the bathroom when she admitted that she liked me. Good, the imprint was working on her, too. I was a little confused about what was going on when Ana called her 'seer'.

Her father let me in when I showed him her phone, and when she came out so under-dressed, I though I was going to die. The scars mapped out all over her body...; they were very sensual. I loved that she wasn't ashamed of her body. If anything, the scars magnified her features. She had long and strong limbs, as those you would expect from a farmer.

I noticed things about her I didn't notice this morning. Her hair was long, flowing down to her lower back. A few freckles danced over her skin, lightly caressing her body like I wish I could do.

Soon, we had to leave, as they were getting ready to leave, but I would not leave before I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She still avoided eye contact, but it seemed like she knew what she was doing...


End file.
